Kamen Rider Gaim: The Orange Warlord
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: Minato Kazuraba was a Kamen Rider fan untill on his way home from lunch, he was given a mission from the Man of Beginning to travel to the High School DxD universe to stop another Helheim forest from taking over that world or else his world is next. Now watch as he fights the Inves and certain enemies as the new Orange Warlord! (Decided a rewrite)


**I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or HighSchool DxD**

* * *

**(? dream)**

_In midst of battlefield is an armored rider on a horse, followed by many Kaijin. The male rider is seen wearing a blue bodysuit, golden armor, and seen on his torso and helmet, armor resembling an orange on his shoulder, chest, back, and even his visor look like an orange slice above the silver mouthpiece and the below the golden samurai helmet. _

_Across from them were another warrior on his motorcycle and several more Kaijin and another armored warrior that blends in with the Kaijin army. He resembles much of a medieval European knight with a lance which resembles that of banana. While the other rider who was hidden amidst the Kajin, had a Viking theme design, but it hard to give a clear description._

_If it's possible to been seen from the sky, the blue and orange rider's forces were mostly blue, assembled in position that looked like an orange slice while the red rider's kaijin were assembled to form a more banana-like shape. Watching them from not too far away was some green Kajin force leaded by two more riders. The one rider watching down looked most like a samurai expect for his white bodysuit, golden armor, and melon pieces that made up the majority of his armor, and his visor looked like it was yellow. The one standing next to him, who quickly kneeled down was a mostly green rider, also having golden armor, but his warrior theme that of a Chinese warrior, and his fruit theme was that of a grape. The grape rider glance over at the white rider, but the white rider gave him of assured._

_Nearby, a female figure was lying on the ground before waking up. She has blond hair, she was wearing all white, and her eyes were… unusual, one being red. She walked over to the teams of armored warrior, and looked at all of them._

_Suddenly, the flower that was in the woman's hair suddenly flies out via the wind, making her gasp, and landed right in the middle of the battlefield._

_The orange warrior shouted, urging his forces forward, leading the charge on his horse. _

_While the banana warrior, and the Viking warrior that blended in charged as well. The melon rider and grape rider stood up, looked down, and readied themselves for action. _

_The forces of the Orange warrior and Banana warrior continued to fire at each other, avoiding any of the riders charging to lead the way_

_The two warriors got closer and close to each-other, while the two riders watching from the distance and the two charging riders got closer and just readier their weapons._

* * *

**(Reality)**

**"**Ow!"was the sound of a young man falling out of his bed. "Man that really hurts, how many falls did i take again?"said the person who was getting up. The young man is a seventeen year old with natural emerald green hair with matching colored eyes. His name is Minato Kazuraba.

"It's sorta fun dreaming about the very beginning of the first episode of Gaim."he said to himself. Minato is a very big fan of a franchise called Kamen Rider, one of his personal favorites is Gaim, one of the reasons was because he was told by his parents, before they died, he was two ancestors that were a male Samurai and Kunoichi, a female ninja. Minato let out a sigh as he got on his feet and started to get dressed.

He now wore a blue hoodie, black shirt underneath, blue sports pants and a pair of black sneakers.

"Alright, time for breakfast." he went down stairs to get something to eat.

* * *

**(Dojo)**

Minato was dressed in a formal kendo wear as he swung around his wooden sword, practicing his swordsmanship. After learning about his family history of being Samurais and Ninjas, he continued the tradition by learning all of the skills of mastering the sword. Of course, the training at first was very hard but with more experience and proper training, Minato was able to pick up all the skills that he needed to know. Sometimes he does question about training in the art of swordsmanship even though self defense is one, but it wasn't all that good of a reason to him. Well...he really can't explain it. Perhaps it was because of his long warrior bloodline that made him train, and thus continued to improve day by day.

The green haired teen decided to stop and tried to imitate one of the moves he has seen Gaim do on the show. Sometimes during training, when nobody is around, he would always imitate Gaim's swords techniques and stances despite being some guy in a suit-who must be a trained professional as the suit actor. But seeing the Kamen Rider fight on TV all the time and watching it online just made his blood boil up-wanting to do what they do.

"Orange Squash!"he announced while imaginig the energy slash that comes from Gaim's default weapon, he even imagined some Invess, the monster's that Gaim fights, exploding."Nice."he said to himself before grabbing another sword to practice dual weilding.

* * *

Minato is now outside with some practice kunais in his hands. He reacted quickly after seeing a target, he threw one of them and landed on a bullseye. He reacted again after seeing four moving target's he threw four kunais and again he landed on more perfect bullseyes.

* * *

**(Minato's home)**

After finishing his training for today, Minato headed home and wanted to check his mail box. He was expecting a package to come today that he ordered on eBay about a week ago. Once he got home he went for the mail box and saw a package waiting for him.

"Awsome!" Minato smiled as he picked up the package and immediately went inside going to his room. In his room, Minato quickly shut the door and grabbed a pair of scissors so he can open the package quickly. After cutting through the tape Minato opened the box and his eyes sparkled once he saw that his order had came. Inside the package contained three Lockseeds he's been waiting for: the Hesei Rider Lockseed with Gaim's face in the center with his predecessors circling around him, the Showa Lockseed with Ichigo in the center with the rest of the other legendary Riders around him as well, and finally the Kamen Rider Lockseeds too! "Finally! They came!" he laughed.

He then grabbed his toy Sengoku Driver, a black buckle with a padlock in the center. On the right side of the buckle was a sword-like leaver. On the other side was an armored figure with a sword like decoration on his forehead, a blue helmat, a rainbow-colored cisor and a steel mouthpiece. Minato then placed the toy on his waist then pressed a button on the Kamen Rider Drive Lockseed.

**"DRIVE!"**

He then placed the Lockseed on the belt and closed the lock.

**"LOCK ON!"**

The Driver soon made a horn-like sound, the kind which warlords would use in the Sengoku era. It then turned into a mix of techno music. Minato then pushed the lever down on the lock which opened revealing two picture's. One of a belt and on the bottom. a red race car.

**"SOIYA! DRIVE ARMS! HITOPPASHIRI IZA TOGETHER!"**

"Awesome."he said before putting closing the lock and taking off the belt and putting them on the table.

After playing with his new Lockseeds, Minato's stomach began to growl in hunger as he stopped and placed his stuff down.

"Oh man, I sure am hungry. Better check what's in the fridge." Minato said before heading down to the kitchen.

Once he entered the kitchen, Minato face faulted as he saw that he didn't have much inside the fridge.

"Guess I know what I'm doing after lunch." he sighed before heading out.

* * *

**(Later)**

Minato was now walking his way home after lunch, but then he thought if he should by some groceries for dinner tonight, and breakfast and lunch tomorrow.

"I could use the exercise anyway, besides just my warrior skills"the emerald haired teen thought before stopping to hear a rather loud zipper like sound. He looked to see where the sound was which was under a bridge he is on. Minato then looked to see some stairs to walk down, which he walked down, once he was under the bridge he saw, to his surprise, a zipper like portal called a Crack. And it was seen in Kamen Rider Gaim! Minato merely blinked at the Crack for a few moments before rubbing his eyes trying to see if he was dreaming or not. Once he did that he can see the Crack is still in front of him. Taking a look around just to make sure that anyone was nearby; Minato found no one in sight.

The emerald haired teen took a deep breath. "Okay then...this is weird. Might as well check it out. Who knows, could be a blast."

* * *

**(Helheim)**

Minato walked into the forest seeing many tall trees and the fruits that grew in the bushes and tree branches. Knowing that he shouldn't eat then, Minato only concentrated on the road ahead.

A couple of minutes have passed since Minato walked into the forest of Helheim. He concentrated all of his energy on the road before him. Honestly enough that seemed to have worked out fine for him, but there were times when he can literally feel the fruits trying their hardest to intoxicate him into ratting them. However due to his training, Minato was able to keep his focus.

"Oh man, if all this is real. I don't know how much longer I can ignore these fruits, damn." Minato thought before hearing the sound of a waterfall. Starting to get a little thirsty the green haired teen decided to head over there. Plus he could use a change of scenery while getting away from these fruits.

When he reached the waterfall Minato already saw that there was someone there already. Standing across from him is a blonde haired man with silver armor with a cape on his shoulders.

"I see you finally arrived."the blonde haired man said before turning around so that way he can see his face. Minato recognized the man as Kouta Kazuraba, AKA Kamen Rider Gaim and The Man of Beginning. "I was starting to wonder if you'd never showed up."he finished before looking at the surprised look on Minato's face.

"Your Kouta Kazuraba from the Gaim series." the green haired teen said without thinking.

"A world where my adventures are in a TV show huh?" Kouta mused. "You're well informed, then i don't have to fill you in on where you are then."

Minato could only gulp as he continued to look at Kouta who simply continued to smile at him. If this were a situation where he meet the real actor in life, he would be acting the way he is right now but...This is somehow different and didn't expect it to go this way.

Looking away from him, Minato checked the forest to see if he wasn't being Punk'd or anything. If he was then jokes on him. However something tells him this isn't a joke.

"Don't worry, Minato." Kouta said sensing uneasy feeling the boy felt. "I can assure you that this is all real."

"B-But...it can't be. I mean, it's just a show..." Minato said trying convince himself that this is all fake and hopes that he just accidentally hit in the head and is sleeping on the street.

"You have felt the fruit's power, right?" Minato looked shock once he mentioned that. "Then you can see that all this is real."

"What do you want from me?" Minato asked sounding a little hostile. He doesn't mean to since he's meeting one of his favorite Kamen Rider heroes but...

"You're help." Kouta replied.

"Huh?" blinked Minato. "My help?"

"Yes, your help. You see right now, you are in the Helheim forest. However this isn't the one from my world, this is an alternative one that exist in yours. Or perhaps this universe I should say."

"Then this Helheim forest is..." Minato trailed.

"Right now this Helheim forest is starting to commence on taking over a world right now as we speak. After it takes out that world...yours will be next."

"What?!" Minato yelled. "If that's true, then can't you do anything about it?"

Kouta shook his head. "I cannot. True I may have control of this Helheim forest, but it knows I am not its rightful owner. It is rejecting me every time I try to make contact with it. But I do regain some of that control back. I sense the Forbidden Fruit of this forest is reacting, this challenging me for dominance. And I can't do that, since I already rule a Helheim forest of my own."

Minato had a surprised look on his face, if this was true and if Kouta was telling him the truth, then that world is doomed unless if he accepts the request for help. Minato just sighed before making a decision.

"When do I start?" he asked which made Kouta smile.

"When you get home, use this Lockseed to get to that world."he told him while tossing him a red Lockseed that said WORLD. on it. "Don't forget to bring the toy Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds. That way when you enter that world they become real."he finishes explaining before Minato nodded.

"I won't let you down Kouta." Minato said before Kouta made a Crack which led Minato to his home. "Thanks." he said before exiting Helheim.

Once Minato entered the Crack, he found himself back in his room where all of his Kamen Rider Gaim merchandise is at. He even packed up some stuff that will be needed to him. Minato immediately grabbed his duffle bag and packed his clothes inside along with his Lockseeds and Sengoku Driver, too. Once that was he done, he looked at the WORLD Lockseed in his hand and decided to take a breathe.

"If this is all real, then I suppose I have no choice." he thought before opening the Lockseed. After that he threw it and then another Crack appeared as it showed a picture of England that seemed to be the one he lives in right now. "England, huh? Well I guess I'm getting a break from entering Helheim again." He stepped inside the Crack.

Minato just exited the Crack, finding himself in the outskirts of England before he looked behind him seeing that the Crack disappeared before the WORLD Lockseed came to his hand.

"Well at least I have a way home just in case now." Minato said before he placed the Lockseed away. The green haired teen then looked at the town that he's in, hoping he can get around the place and hoping the English lessons he's been taking at school helped out.

Minato took a deep breath before entering the town.

* * *

So far, Minato has seen a bunch of stuff around the town and he was looking for a place to stay for the night while he was at it.

'Wait, does this country even accept Yen?' Minato realized before taking out his wallet and he sees only Yen in there. He slumped down, knowing that he may have to camp out at a park like Eiji Hino. "Dammit."

Minato continued to walk before he noticed some plants that he could recognized anywhere, it was actually Helheim plants. Minato got a closer look to see that there were some blood on them, meaning that some people were victoms. The green haired teen took out his Sengoku Driver before placing it on his waist and the yellow belt formed while the Gaim Faceplate appeared on the side.

The green haired teen then took out his Orange Lockseed, ready to face the Inves, before he searches the area for it.

Soon, Minato heard some grumbling noise and footsteps before seeing Elementary Inves, walking his way. He then got his Orange Lockseed ready.

"Henshin!"

**"ORANGE!"**

A Crack appeared over his head along with a metalic orange sphere as well. Minato then shifted his upper boddy to the left, the right, and back to the center which he raised the Lockseed high in the air. He then placed the Lockseed in his Driver before jamming its lock in place.

**"LOCK ON!"**

Minato soon pushed the lever down to the lock and when he did the front of the Lockseed was sliced off while hanging from the rest of it. The portion that was cut off had a picture which depicted a sword that was scimitar styled after an orange slice.

**"SOIYA!"**

The orange descended on top of his head, which soon created a blue bodysuit on his form with gold gauntlets with linings on his legs. From the inside of the orange, his head was concealed by a helmet colored blue with a grey visor, silver mouthpiece and golden decoration on his forehead which had on side longer than the other along with a red gem. Soon the orange had folded down on him creating the armor.

**"ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

On his shoulder were orange folded pads with studs along with a chest plate with golden sides, with a little black on the upper chest. His visor had turned orange resembling that of an orange slice. On the sides of his head were gold decorations while his helmet had resembled that of a samurai with a orange design. Plus the tip of said helmet had a green stem to help comment on the orange features.

This is Kamen Rider Gaim!

Gaim took out his Musou Saber and held up his Daidaimaru before the Inves charged at him. Gaim defended himself by blocking attacks from the Elementary Inves before he kicked one of them in the chest and he slashed a Red Elementary Inves in the chest before he shot two more of them with the Musou Saber. Gaim then combined his two swords into a naginata before he slashed three of them, he noticed that an Elementary Inves ate a Helheim Fruit before vines covered it and it formed into a Shika Inves.

"Damn!" Gaim curesed before pushing the lever once.

**"ORANGE SQUASH!"**

Gaim's weapon glowed orange before he twirled them around, slashing all the Elementary Inves making them explode. Gaim looked at the Shika Inves before he charged at it, he tried to slash it, after he seperated his swords, but the Shika Inves blocked the attack before knocking them away. Gaim deflected a punch from the Inves and he blocked two more punches with his hands before he kicked it in the gut, making him back off.

He then pushed the lever down once.

**"ORANGE SQUASH!"**

Gaim jumped into the air and got into a flying kick position before lettling out a yell, he then landed the kick onto the Inves, before it exploded. The explosion cleared and Gaim reached for his Lockseed then closed it, making Minato appear.

"Not bad for a first fight." Minato jokingly mused to himself before he went to get the Helheim plants to burn them before the authorities arrive.

* * *

Minato rested himself on a bench, seeing as he can't find a motel to stay at for the night. He grabbed his backpack and took out a candy bar, because he's hungry.

_'Man, traveling is hard._' Minato thought bitterly before he ate it.

"Can I sit here?" Minato looked to see a girl with a white robe, while for some reason she has something BIG wrapped around on her back.

"Sure." he said before putting his bag on his lap and the girl placed the big thing next to her as she sat down next to him. Minato also noticed that the girl spoke in Japanese, maybe she knows a friend of hers who's from Japan.

'Ah well, doesn't hurt to ask.' Minato thought before looking at the girl. "Do you have a friend that speaks Japanese? I couldn't help but notice that you just spoke it."

"I do." the girl answered. "I only spoke in that language because it's your nationality right?"

"Yeah." Minato nodded. "If it's not any trouble, can you help me look for a place to stay for the night? I'm a traveler and I hardly have any cash on me to buy stuff." he requested and explained part of his situation.

"Very well." the girl said before standing up.

"Thanks." Minato stood up and put on his backpack. "Name's Minato Kazuraba, what's yours?"

The girl took off her hood, revealing a girl around his age with short blue hair with a green strand on the right and dark yellow eyes.

"Xenovia." the girl, dubbed Xenovia, said.

_'Finally, someone with an unnatural hair color.'_ Minato thought, recalling the times people asked if his hair is dyed or not. He then followed Xenovia to find a place to stay.

* * *

**And done! Whew! I really hope you enjoyed the Re-write of this chapter. To be honest, I was planning to make the second chapter of Clock-Up EVA but I don't think I can put down Souji's TOTAL awesomeness on my own.**

**Aw well, I'll see ya later and please look forward to my future stories!**


End file.
